The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, and when the disk rotates, air adjacent to the disk moves along with the surface of the disk. The slider flies over the surface of the disk on a cushion of this moving air. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic transitions to and reading magnetic transitions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head can include a magnetic write pole and a magnetic return pole, the write pole having a much smaller cross section at the ABS than the return pole. The magnetic write pole and return pole are magnetically connected with one another at a region removed from the ABS. An electrically conductive write coil induces a magnetic flux through the write coil. This results in a magnetic write field being emitted toward the adjacent magnetic medium, the write field being substantially perpendicular to the surface of the medium (although it can be canted somewhat, such as by a trailing shield located near the write pole). The magnetic write field locally magnetizes the medium and then travels through the medium and returns to the write head at the location of the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it does not erase previously recorded bits of data.
A magnetoresistive sensor such as a GMR or TMR sensor can be employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, or barrier layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
At very small bit size and high data density it becomes ever more difficult to write a stable magnetic bit on the magnetic media while also avoiding adjacent track interference. In order for the recorded magnetic bit to remain stable at very small bit sizes the magnetic coercivity of the media must be increased. However, this increased magnetic coercivity of the magnetic medium also requires a corresponding increase in field strength to record to the medium. However, as the size of the write pole shrinks (to generate the necessarily small recording bit) it becomes even harder to produce a strong enough field to record to the media. One method that has been proposed to overcome this obstacle has been to locally heat the media near the write pole, thereby temporarily lowering the coercivity of the media. This method has been referred to as thermally assisted recording. However, when locally heating the media sufficiently to allow recording of the bit, other adjacent tracks are inadvertently heated as well, which can lead to the erasure of or interference with adjacent data tracks, a problem that is especially problematic when the spacing between the data tracks in decreased in order to increase data density. Therefore, there remains a need for a technique for improving writeability at high data density, while also suppressing adjacent track interference.